


Rumple's Rose

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696





	Rumple's Rose

Belle swung her feet underneath her as she sat on the long table that encompassed most of the great hall of Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Her fingers drummed on the hard wood or pulled on her brown curls, she was bored. And it was quite ridiculous that she was because you'd think in the large castle there would be more than enough to keep her busy. But she had swept and cleaned almost every inch of the place, she had gone back to some areas to check them only to find that they were still pristine. She was to listless to read -even though any other day she could get lost in a book-. But not today, she sighed and hoisted herself off the table. 

Humming to herself she wandered over to the window and leaned her head against the cool, clear pane. The gardens were lovely, she could see crimson roses, roses of almost every shade of red and pink actually. She glanced back at the perfectly clean room and made her choice, she could use the sunshine.

She almost skipped from the room. She was so excited at the thought of feeling the suns warm rays on her skin and hearing the wind rustle the leaves of the plants. She neared the small doorway that led out into the garden and grabbed her light green blue cape from its peg, settling it on her shoulders she threw open the door. The smell that greeted her, it was heavenly; the air was alive with all the varying perfumes. 

The sun shone and she could see a few butterflies flitting about, it was so beautiful. The thing about Rumpelstiltskin's garden was that...it changed. One day would be different from the next, but the roses were always constant. Great blooms some of blood red, soft pink, dusty yellow and even pearly white...so many that Belle was often overwhelmed. But she made her way over to her favorite rose bush, it was nestled in a quiet corner of the garden. A small bench sat on one side and a small fountain gurgled happily on its other. The sun hit the spot just right, setting the roses off in a hazy light and making the water sparkle like diamonds. The roses themselves were of a beautiful hue, if Belle had to describe them it would be like this; the roses took on a deep shade of red, like that of a heart...but not just any heart. One that was inflamed with passion, love for another human being.

Belle leaned down to caress the soft petals, her fingers grazing over them lightly. They were so fragrant, she smiled a happy carefree smile. Even though she was here, stuck in a castle, she was discovering it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Belle turned around slowly and took in the garden before glancing up at the large imposing thing that had become her home. Her eyes took it all in, the craftsman ship, the beautiful embellishments; she was so busy taking it all in that she almost missed the forlorn figure standing at the window looking out. Almost. 

Belle watched the sad figure with its shoulders drooped, gazing solemnly out at the bright world. Belle felt her heart clench, poor Rumpelstiltskin. She decided she wanted to make him feel better. Leaning back to her rose bush she plucked a single almost open bloom, and headed back in.

Rumple gazed out the window, he missed Bae. He was sick of what he had become, he disgusted himself...but what he did was the only way to both distract him from his pain and get him closer to Baelfire.

"Is something wrong?" He whipped around, Belle stood behind him with arms behind her back and a concerned expression on her face. 

"Or course not, dearie!" He chirped, trying to sound happy. "Why in the world would something be wrong?" 

"I don't know, you just seemed...sad." Belle murmured, looking up at him intently; studying him as she would one of her books. He didn't like it. He moved away from her, jumping up on the table his back to her. Where the forlorn expression found him once again.

"Not at all." But this time his voice could not hide is pain, his fatigue...his utter torment. Belle came around to face him, her arms still behind her back. 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why would I share that with the help? If there was something wrong...which there isn't." He snapped, Belle gave him a sad smile before bringing her arms out in front of her. She held between them a beautiful, nearly opened rose. 

"I thought you might like this...that it might make you feel better. If there was something wrong of course." She teased, she held out the rose to him. He smiled at her kindness, she really was good to him.

"Thank you." He took it lightly from her, giving her a strange smile. 

"You're welcome. And you know, though you might not always feel like it...sometimes talking is good for you. Even if it's with the help. Think about it, Rumple." Then she turned and walked slowly away, he felt strange...as though something had been lifted off of him. He felt better and not quite as sad. He smiled, you know it was the first time she had called him that, "Rumple". And he was surprised to find that he might actually like it. He brought the rose to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent, yes, he might just like it.


End file.
